Bee-Gals
Bee-Gals (Hangul: 벌 갈스) is a South Korean-Chinese girl group that currently has 4 members: Caroline, Siyeon, Jiyoung and Abby. Member Hyorin left Bee-Gals in 2017. It was formed by Magic Entertaiment. Bee-Gals debuted on 19th August 2014 with the song Go Away (어웨이). It premiered on Mnet on 18th August 2014 and on Youtube on 19th August 2014. History '2013–2014: ''Formation and Debut Abby Kim was the first member to join Bee-Gals. She is a former trainee on JYP Entertaiment before debuting with Twice as group leader, Abby did not take part in Sixteen. She was scouted by Magic Entertaiment when she was founded riding a Mini Cooper in the USA. Later, Xiyeon was a trainee on Yuehua Entertaiment and later, Cube Entertaiment, but later, Magic Entertaiment also scouted her. Caroline was also scouted by Magic Entertaiment, with Jiyoung, Jiyoung left MBK Entertaiment, when she was supposed to debut with DIA. Hyorin was the last member to be revealed. Bee-Gals debuted on 19th August 2014 with Go Away (어웨이). They also made their debut stage on M Countdown. They reccived also a triple crown. They also performed on Inkgayo, Show! Music Core, Music Bank and Music Campion. After their debut, they have made a comeback with song So Lucky (그래서 럭키). It was also premiered with Mnet on 20th November 2014, while the music video was premiered on Youtube on 24th November 2014. It did not feature Hyorin due of health issues, but her vocals can also be heard on the song. '2015–2016: Solo Debuts, ''I Wish For You and ''A Bee Legend The leader, Caroline Jung made their solo debut on 17th February 2015, with the song My Lips (내 입술). Magic Entertaiment has a deal with Mnet until 2017. Lee Hyo-rin made their actress debut on second half of 2015. After their focusing careers, Bee-Gals decided to make a comeback with the song I Wish For You. They got their first triple crown on Inkgayo, it performed on music shows without Hyorin, which she was replaced by Mamamoo's Hwasa. On December 2015, they made their first holiday song named Merry Holiday (메리 홀리데이). A year later, they made a comeback for their first album named A Bee Legend (꿀벌의 전설), after their 3 Extended Plays and 1 Special Extended Play. It contains two songs named Flower Power and So Cool. They got their first win on Show! Music Core and Music Bank. Their first reissue is The Power (전원) which contain the song Mystery. They released the music videos of Flower Power, So Cool and Mystery, all of them are premiered on Mnet and released on Youtube some days later. '2016–2017: Contract Renewals, Hyorin's Departure, Giltter Glam, Chinese debut with Rainbow and Butterfly '' On November 30th, Caroline Jung, Zhou Xi-yeon, Kim Jin-young and Abby Kim renew their contracts with Magic Entertaiment, while Kim Hyo-rin did not renew the contract. On January 5th 2017, Hyorin annouced that she is leaving the band due of health issues and her contract is expired. Hyorin is currently an actress signed with KeyEast. Xiyeon is in hiatus due of promotions in China, where she was born. Caroline, Jiyoung and Abby are in a trio and they released an maxi single named Glitter Glam (반짝이는 글램). The lead track was Glitter (반짝임). A month later, the music video was released. Magic Entertaiment did not renew the contract with Mnet. The music video of Glitter was premiered on SBS MTV, Magic Entertaiment signed a contact with SBS MTV to premiere the music videos. Three months later, they also released their chinese debut named Rainbow (彩虹) which contain the title track named Rainbow. They released an EP named Butterfly (나비). It also featured Xiyeon after her promotions in China. It contains the title track named Fantasy World (환상의 세계). It was released on 17th August 2017, a week later, the music video was also released. They performed live and reached 1st place on Inkgayo, with a triple crown, M Countdown, Show! Music Core, The Show, Music Bank and Music Campion. '2018–2019: Company Bankruptcy, Indepedent Label, Japan debut with Dancing in the Clouds, Jiyoung solo debut, Subunit JiNe and Possible Disbandment. On January 1st 2018, it was annouced that Magic Entertaiment went on bankruptcy, while Bee-Gals made an company named Bee-Gals Company. The only artists that are signed are Bee-Gals, and solo singers Caroline, Xiyeon (China). They made their comeback for their indepedent company after a month. They made their first debut in Japan with an album named Dancing in the Clouds (雲の中で踊る), which contian the songs and music videos of japanese versions of Glitter, Fantasy World and Queen. Jiyoung made her solo debut a week later, after their promotions on Japan, with her first single named The Baddest Boy. The lead track was the same name of the single and the music video was released a week later. On March 9th 2018, it was announced that Xiyeon is taking another hiatus due of promotions in China. They are performing live without her, on various countries and cities in South Korea. Abby participed in Produce 101 China and she is ranked 13rd. She is the only korean member to not debut with Rocket Girls 101. Abby is gonna participating in The Rap of China Season 3. It was announced that it will have their first sub unit named JiNe, which contains the main vocalist Caroline and lead vocalist Jiyoung. They made their first debut with the EP named Beauty Vibes (뷰티 바이브). Their lead track is Water. A week later, the music video was released. On 10th May 2019, it was announced that the Bee-Gals is disbanded, due of China promotions. While their company, Bee-Gals Company was shut down. Jiyoung is currently signed under Pledis Entertaiment as a solo artist, while Abby and Xiyeon moved to China to make their promotions and Caroline moved to USA to purpose her acting career. Members Current (Before Disbandment) Former Category:Musical Groups that was formed in 2014 Category:Magic Entertaiment Category:K-POP Category:C-POP Category:Korea Category:China Category:Bee-Gals Category:Fanmade Groups Category:Disbanded Groups Category:Musical Groups that was disbanded in 2019